


A Softer Roar

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Black Box - Jennifer Egan
Genre: Embedded Images, Extra Treat, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Softer World inspired remixes of Jennifer Egan's "Black Box"





	A Softer Roar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> **Image Credits:** [joffi](https://pixabay.com/photos/baby-crying-cry-crying-baby-cute-2387661/) ([CC 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)), Max Pixel [[1]](https://www.maxpixel.net/Reflection-Mirror-Woman-Girl-Blonde-Model-Beauty-2974731) [[2]](https://www.maxpixel.net/Clouds-Moonlight-Sky-Moon-Full-Moon-3506568) ([CC 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)), [NASA Marshall Space Flight Center](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nasamarshall/13581707765) ([CC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)), [pxhere](https://pxhere.com/en/photo/767241) ([CC 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)), [pix_pd](https://pixnio.com/transportation-vehicles/ships-boats/speedboat-sea-boat-motorboat-blue-horizon-ocean#) ([CC 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)), [Walt Stoneburner](https://www.flickr.com/photos/waltstoneburner/4653563939) ([CC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/))
> 
> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.


End file.
